


The Technician

by RussianHatter



Series: Techie [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Kinda have to read The Tech first, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Wiles, branch off story, little later though, thats my name for the pair!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon didn’t get out. His mind is in tatters. A virus has taken over and now he is ‘The Tech’. He had Eddie but Miles took him away. Now they are free and the world knows the truth. Still...will Waylon stay with Miles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a branch off from The Tech. The first chapter is similar but please read because I did make a lot of changes!!!

Waylon felt like crying in relief as the thick mist covered him. He felt arms wrap around him and knew that it was Miles. The cries of surprise and fear coming from the officers didn’t even faze him. Miles didn’t leave, he wasn’t abandoned.

 

Waylon held onto Miles tightly as he was lifted into the air and carried out of the building. He was taken back to the jeep as the black mist continued to distract the people inside. Miles set him in the car then grabbed his face, looking him over.

 

“ ** _What…happened…?_** ”

 

Waylon looked down, feeling slightly ashamed now. When he thought about it, he knew he had overreacted, but he hadn’t been able to help himself.

 

“I…They saw the tape, and wanted to take me somewhere…somewhere safe,” Waylon whispered, “but…nowhere is safe. I keep thinking that, others will try and hurt me. I’m not a computer, I’m human, and I’m stuck in this fragile casing and...” Waylon bit his lip hard enough to bleed, “I don’t want to go anywhere without you or Eddie with me.”

 

Miles stared at Waylon for a long while. After the silence, he pulled Waylon to him, hiding Waylon’s face against his chest.

 

“ ** _I…won’t leave._** ” Miles said and for the first time he heard emotion in Miles’ voice; steely determination.

 

Waylon broke and he began crying. He clung to Miles’ clothes, pressing his face hard against the man’s chest. It ran through his head that even if he fixed himself completely, if he was able to go back, he’d never actually be the same. He gave the camcorder to the police, to the FBI. He clicked ‘yes’, people would know who he was now; he wasn’t safe. No matter what the police would try, he would never be safe.

 

Yet having Miles say that he wouldn’t leave made Waylon feel almost untouchable.

 

If only Eddie were here…

 

Another thought entered his mind and Waylon pulled back with a gasp. His head snapped up and he frantically began speaking, “Miles! We have to go back for Eddie. They’ll hurt him! If they go to the Asylum, they won’t know not to hurt him!”

 

Miles suddenly cupped his face, making Waylon pause. Miles stared at him silently once more before shaking his head. Waylon looked at him, distraught and truthfully, it tugged at his no longer beating heart

 

“ ** _He’s…insane. He’ll….hurt you_.** ” Miles said and slowly, he began stroking Waylon’s cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“M-Miles…?” Waylon slowly said, the soft touch making his mouth dry.

 

“ ** _Need you safe…you’re…important._** ” Miles continued

 

“B-but…” Waylon blushed softly, reaching up and gently holding onto Miles’ wrists, “E-…Eddie wouldn’t hurt me…?”

 

**Lie Detected. You know better than that.**

Oh gods, it was back.

 

“ **… _Please…_** ” Miles said and his expression turned sad for a moment, “ ** _He will…and I…don’t want that…_** ”

Waylon swallowed roughly, gripping Miles’ wrists a little tighter, trying to stablize himself. He closed his eyes tightly and pressed into Miles’ touch before taking a deep breath and slowly saying, “…We need a safe place first, somewhere to stay; just for a while.”

 

Maybe, his old place…he just couldn’t think of it as home. Would Lisa be there? Would his kids? He wanted to see his boys. Daniel and Jonathan were _his_ children, and anyone knowing who he was –Murkoff- could go after them too. They would be safer with him as he had Miles. Was that selfish?

 

**No. Those children are yours. Their mother is a Virus.**

 

Virus? No…no, Li…Lisa is-

 

**An Infection! She will turn them against you!**

Waylon shivered and forced the thought out of his head. He just had to go see if they were still living at his old address. That was it. If she really was a virus then-

 

Wait! Wait…no, he couldn’t take them, not yet. He needed to be stable first. He could protect them better but what about an actual place to live? They couldn’t stay at his old place, Murkoff knew where that was. He’d have to find somewhere first, then he could take Daniel and Jonathan with him. He’d just tell his boys first!

 

**Mission Accepted. The System with check his programs and save them from infection if needed.**

 

“Miles…I have a place we could go…” Waylon asked, looking up at the mutated man through his lashes, “but it’s…uncertain if it is unoccupied.”

 

Miles stared at him for a long moment then nodded. He opened his mouth and said, “ ** _…Where?_** ”

 

Waylon gave Miles his old address, then said “It’s my old home. Where I used to live…before.”

 

**Before pain. Before questioning. Before insanity. Before everything.**

 

Miles nodded then moved his hand to the top of Waylon’s head, lightly petting him. Waylon smiled a bit childishly, feeling better already; he was a bit addicted to the feeling of Miles’ hand on his head. It always felt as if Miles was praising him or showing him affection by doing so. When Miles took his hand away, Waylon smiled brightly at the man then shifted so he was actually in the car instead of halfway out.

 

Miles’ lips slowly formed a small smile and he suddenly cupped Waylon’s face again. He gently turned Waylon’s face towards him and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

 

Waylon felt his heart skip and his lips formed a soft smile, he slowly tilted his head up, pressing into the touch as his heart seemed to quicken in his chest. Waylon closed his eyes, raising his hands to lightly grip Miles’ shirt. He enjoyed this moment that felt…intimate. Then when Miles pulled away, he smiled wider and watched the monochrome man close his door before getting to the other side of the jeep and get in.

 

**Backup is no longer an accurate username. Designation Miles Upshur is now Protector.**

That…that makes sense. Miles does protect him, he did it in Mount Massive too…

 

Waylon closed his eyes again as Miles started the car and began driving to his old home. He felt a little nervous, not knowing what he would find there. Would his old family be there? Lisa, who he knew he loved once upon a time but his mind was still shattered-just barley pulling itself together and cracking again over and over-; would Daniel and Jonathan be there?

 

Waylon opened his eyes and looked at Miles. As if sensing his gaze, Miles looked at Waylon and smiled.

 

**Emotions detected: Affection, fondness. Love is a possible emotion as well. Need more data for conclusion.**

**Overall conclusion: The Protector is affectionate. He would make a good Husband for your children.**

 

Strange how Waylon agreed with that. Maybe he was too tired to actually think of what was happening. His mind went to his boys again…oh his sweet little boys who he loved with all of his heart, his mind still clung to that truth; he’d kill anyone who would dare to harm his boys.

 

Oh…that’s right…he was a killer- an murderer now.

 

Funny…the thought didn’t matter as much as it should have.

 

**The past is gone. There is no hope for you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day early because I won't be able to post tomorrow! Enjoy!

 

When they got to his old home, Waylon was sad to see that it was empty. They check and saw that electricity was on and water ran where he turned the sink on so he knew that his little boys weren’t gone gone, but that still didn’t tell him where to. Then again, maybe it was for the best, he wanted a stable home for his children to be in.

 

A little happier at that thought, Waylon turned to Miles and told the man that he was going to take a bath then quickly ran upstairs. He got into the warm bath and cleaned every inch of his body, even going as far as to shave all the unsightly hairs on his body. After bathing, Waylon felt his body and smiled at how soft and smooth he felt with the lack of body hair. Miles would like it too, he was sure.

 

Waylon got out and dried himself off but the realized that he forgot clothes. He frowned and wrapped the towel around his body, holding it up to cover his chest as well.

 

“Miles?” Waylon called out, stepping out of the bathroom. He turned to the left and saw nothing then turned to the right. He jumped, gasping as Miles was suddenly there. He pressed his hand to his heart, saying, “Oh my goodness, you scared me.”

 

Miles stared at Waylon and even he couldn’t stop his eyes from traveling down. Water glistened on Waylon’s now clean skin and the towel…the towel barely went to Waylon’s mid-thigh. It left Waylon’s legs completely bare and Waylon’s skin looked so soft that he wanted to touch. Miles forced his eyes back up and concentrated on what Miles was saying.

 

“I forgot to bring clothes but you’re welcome to the bath.” Waylon said then smiled, “I don’t know if there are any clothes that will fit you but you’re welcome to look!”

 

Waylon turned to go to the master bedroom and when he got there, he saw Miles following him. He nodded and entered the room, quickly going to the large closet. Half of the closet had women clothes, and the other half had men’s. The men’s side was pushed and looked like it hadn’t been touched in a long time. He tilted his head and looked back at Miles who was staring at him.

 

“What do you think should I wear?” Waylon asked and Miles looked at his body. After a moment, Waylon began to blush, Miles wasn’t looking away. Those eyes just slowly traveled up his damp body then back down again.

 

“Miles?” Waylon said, feeling flustered. He met Miles’ eyes and the man slowly walked to his side. He reached over Waylon’s shoulder and pulled out one of the very few dresses in the closet then handed it to Waylon.

 

Waylon looked down at the item, his cheeks lightly pink in color. Then he looked up through his lashes and smiled at Miles.

 

“Okay,” he said, “I’ll wear this then.” Waylon turned and hid behind a changing screen as he took off his towel and put the dress on. When he came out, he went straight to the dresser and pulled out a pair of panties. He slipped them on under his dress then turned back to Miles who was staring intently at him.

 

“How do I look?” Waylon asked with a slight tilt of his head and a smile.

 

“ ** _...Beautiful…Princess._** ” Miles said, his lips quirking up into a smirk.

 

Waylon blushed then his lips formed a pout. For a moment, he thought Miles was just teasing him but then Miles came closer to him. Waylon stayed still as Miles reached out and took a lock of his slightly long hair. His breath hitched as he watched Miles bow to place a kiss on the blonde strands and suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest.

 

**Subject: Protector, nicknamed you Princess. Change your username?**

 

W-what?! No! How embarrassing… but…he kind of liked it… Still, he’d rather others know him by The Tech. Princess…that could be something just for Miles and him.

 

“C-come now, let’s find something for you to wear, Protector.” Waylon said, slightly stumbling over his words.

 

“ ** _Protector…?_** ” Miles questioned, only letting Waylon’s hair fall from his fingertips as Waylon stepped back towards the closet.

 

“Yes. My system memory has changed your Username from Backup to Protector. You do protect my system and…if I am your Princess then it’s even more fitting.” Waylon said, distracting himself with trying to find some clothing that would fit Miles.

 

Huh, there actually were clothes that would fit him. In the lowest drawer, Waylon found men’s clothing that didn’t look familiar at all. There was a large white t-shirt that seemed like it fit Miles, and a pair of black jeans as well. Waylon pulled them both out then turned to Miles. He stifled a gasp and almost dropped the clothes as he saw that Miles was only inches away from him.

 

Miles slowly raised his hands and cupped Waylon’s face, staring down at him intensely.

 

“ ** _My…Princess?_** ” He repeated and his thumbs gently stroked Waylon’s pink cheeks.

 

“A-ah I m-mean-” Waylon stuttered then the robotic voice in his head spoke.

 

**The Protector is attempting courtship. You have three routes to choose.**

**Route 1: Deny and continue as a friend**

**Pros: You have lived this route already, you know your Protector will still stay with you.**

**Cons: There will be some distance. No more affectionate touches.**

**Route 2: Deny and find your previous Groom, Eddie Gluskin.**

**Pros: The groom has been good to you; he is loving and a family man. You know he would be good to your little programs; Daniel and Jonathan.**

**Cons: The Protector might leave. There is a high chance of dying from Gluskin’s instability. The Groom might continue and try to change your genitals, risking death.**

**Route 3: Accept and find a Groom and Protector in Miles Upshur**

**Pros: Affection and love come with his protection. Miles Upshur has treated you very well, putting your health first.**

**Cons: You do not know how this route will play out. You do not know if he will accept your children.**

**Choose wisely.**

There were so many options; so many pros and cons… Still Waylon knew what he was going to choose.

 

Waylon lifted his hands and placed them over Miles’ light almost grey toned ones. He closed his eyes for a moment then took a deep breath before looking into Miles’ white/black/gray eyes again.

 

“Miles…” He breathed and Miles leaned a little closer. Waylon smiled then continued, saying, “Yes, your Princess.”

 

Miles flashed Waylon a brilliant smile before swooping down and kissing Waylon.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Miles kissed like he was starving and Waylon was the only thing that could sate him. It made Waylon’s legs shake and his mind dazed. Miles nipped his lips and Waylon moaned without thinking.

 

Miles groaned, his voice a deep ragged sound that resonated in Waylon’s head. He shoved a hand into Waylon’s hair and dropped the other to wrap around Waylon’s waist. Waylon shivered and squeaked as he was suddenly yanked against Miles’ hard body. Miles froze at the sound and slowly, reluctantly pulled away.

 

“ ** _S…Sorry…_** ” Miles said, slightly panting.

 

Waylon quickly shook his head, still feeling dazed, “N-No, it’s- It’s okay.” Waylon giggled breathlessly, “I-…I liked it.”

 

Miles’ gaze somehow grew hot and Waylon yelped as he suddenly found himself in the air. Miles sat in the air and set Waylon on his lap before gripping the back of Waylon’s head and pulling him into another kiss.

 

Waylon softly whined and pressed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Miles’ shoulders. He shivered as he could feel a certain hardness pressing against him. His legs trembled from where they hung on either side of Miles’ hips and he slowly brought them up to wrap around Miles’ waist. The hand that still wrapped around his waist slowly untangled and slid down to his leg.

 

“ ** _May…I?_** ” Miles whispered against Waylon’s lips as he trailed his hand up Waylon’s bare thigh and under the dress.

 

Waylon’s breath hitched and for a moment, he tightened his grip on Miles’ shoulders. He pulled back just slightly so he could stare into Miles’ eyes. He didn’t know what he was trying to find in that hot gaze but felt comforted nonetheless. So, Waylon gave Miles a shy smile and nodded.

 

Miles shot forward and claimed Waylon’s mouth again. He shoved his hand up, gripping Waylon’s thigh and ass with his large hand before running his hand over Waylon’s front. He grinned as Waylon cried out against his lips, bucking against his hand.

 

“ ** _Beautiful…_** ” Miles rumbled, rubbing Waylon’s groin harder, feeling it stiffen against his hand.

 

“M-Miles!” Waylon whined, pressing closer to the demonic man. His body trembled and he pressed his chest against Miles’, wrapping his arms tightly around the man’s shoulders.

 

“ ** _It’s okay Princess…I’ve got you…_** ” Miles chuckled, turning his lips to the pale column of Waylon’s throat. He bit at the tender flesh and shivered as Waylon moaned so sweetly.

 

“Mi-miles, p- _please_!” Waylon begged, not thinking about what he actually was begging for. His shaky hands went up and buried into Miles’ hair. He gripped the short strands the best he could and pulled Miles’ head back, kissing him desperately.

 

Miles groaned against Waylon’s mouth and quickly took the kiss over. He sent his mist out to search for something to make everything easier then trailed his hand down, slipping his fingers between Waylon’s cloth covered cheeks. He pressed his fingers against Waylon’s covered entrance, slowly rubbing back and forth. Miles hummed lowly as Waylon mewled at his touch.

 

“ ** _I want you…completely._** ” Miles murmured against Waylon’s neck, never letting up on his touches. He slipped his fingers under Waylon’s panties instead and pressed his fingers hard against Waylon’s hole, making it feel like he was pressing in when he wasn’t.

 

“Yes!” Waylon gasped, pressing down against Miles’ fingers, “Yes, please, have me! I want you too, I want you Miles…”

 

Miles shuddered in pleasure then his hand, that wasn’t playing with Waylon, shot out and gripped the bottle of lotion his mist brought back. He flipped the cap open and poured the unscented liquid onto his fingers before returning them to Waylon’s entrance. He pushed one in immediately, and then another as Waylon just moaned.

 

Miles pulled back from Waylon’s mottled neck to watch his expressions. Miles felt himself throb painfully as he took in Waylon’s flushed cheeks and pleasured expression. Saliva trickled from the corner of Waylon’s lips and Miles darted forward, licking it up then pressing his tongue into Waylon’s mouth.

 

Waylon moaned and kissed back almost desperately. He rocked his hips on Miles’ fingers, whining against Miles’ mouth. He wanted more, he couldn’t help himself! Waylon tore his mouth away and begged Miles for more, for the man to fill him completely.

 

Miles growled and yanked Waylon tight against him He pulled his fingers out and flicked open his jeans, finally releasing his painful erection. He slicked his throbbing member with the lotion, groaning at the relief his own touch brought, then nudged Waylon’s hole with the head of his cock.

 

“ ** _Hold onto me._** ” Miles growled, mist swirling around them before curling around Waylon.

 

As soon as Waylon held onto him, Miles slammed into the petite man. He choked on a loud groan as Waylon cried out, clawing at his back. He could feel Waylon’s small body tremble and wanted to just pound into him but he held himself back, even if it was only barely. Miles panted for air he didn’t really need and waited, his mist tightening around Waylon’s waist then loosening, mimicking Miles’ hands that were gripping Waylon’s backside.

 

Then Waylon shifted and slowly moaned Miles’ name.

 

Miles’ control snapped and he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into his Waylon. His mist helped, gripping Waylon’s waist and yanking the lithe man back onto Miles’ cock whenever Miles trust up. The sound of Miles fucking into Waylon was loud and if Miles could feel pain he’d be slightly concerned on how fast the revealed skin of his hips were beginning to sting.

 

Waylon could barely think. Miles’ thrusts were so hard and forced out his moans as short choked sounds. It was too much already but in such a great way that tears clouded Waylon’s eyes. He clawed into Miles’ back, losing his mind at the feeling of Miles’ thick length pounding harshly against his prostate. The skin of his backside stung from the force of their skin slapping together, even on the side where his panties were still covering.

 

“ ** _Waylon…P-Princess! G-Good…Need you!_** ” Miles choked out, half groaning and half growling. His mouth continued to move as if still speaking but he didn’t make any sound. Suddenly he growled like an animal and Waylon found himself on his back on the bed.

 

Miles gripped Waylon’s legs and shoved them up until his knee’s almost touched his ears. Miles’ eyes burned as they practically devoured Waylon’s bent form. Then, Waylon felt the mist spread his backside and Miles slammed back into him, reaching deeper than before.

 

“A-Ah!” Waylon cried out, tears of pleasure dripping from his eyes. He could feel himself drooling but he couldn’t swallow. He tore at the sheets, letting Miles play with his body however he wanted, in fact, he begged for more.

 

“Miles! Please I-…!” Waylon whined and moaned, his body twitching and trembling. He was so close, he could hardly take it!

 

“ _Mine, mine, mine!_ ” Miles mouthed the words against Waylon’s thigh then bit into the soft flesh there. He snapped his hips hard against Waylon’s backside, causing a harsh smack sound.

 

The pain against his tender backside and in his thigh was what pushed Waylon over the edge. His body spasmed and he shattered without Miles touching him. Miles doubled over at the sudden tightness around him and he made a wounded noise as he came, his stuttering and grinding his ‘seed’ deep into Waylon’s body.

 

Waylon whimpered and shivered, the tingling of too much pleasure zapping through him but he wanted Miles to continue. Miles could use him however and he would welcome it.

 

“Miles…” Waylon whispered and Miles lifted his head from his neck. He looked at Waylon but didn’t say anything.

 

“I…I love you.” Waylon continued in a whisper and Miles smiled so sweetly at him.

 

Miles didn’t speak –probably couldn’t now- but leaned down and kissed Waylon deeply, lovingly. He mouthed the words instead, again and again, over Waylon’s lips and his cheeks until Waylon giggled tiredly.

 

Then Waylon closed his eyes, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Waylon slowly, pleasantly woke up. His body ached in a way that made him want to purr and when he moved, he noticed that he was clean. Nothing leaked and nothing felt sticky. He sighed in content and pressed back against Miles, liking the feeling of the monochrome mans’ arms around him. He was tempted to go back to sleep but after yawning he slowly turned his head to look at Miles instead.

 

Grey toned eyes stared back at him and Waylon smiled.

 

“Did you even sleep?” He asked.

 

“ ** _Can’t…Don’t mind though…_** ” Miles said, his ability to speak having come back in the middle of the night.

 

“Sorry…” Waylon said, not really believing that Miles didn’t mind.

 

“ ** _Shh…_** ” Miles pushed himself up and over Waylon so he could lean down and kiss the smaller man. He pulled back after kissing for a long while then said, “ ** _I liked...watching you…_** ”

 

Waylon blushed and shyly smiled before pulling Miles back down to kiss. They made out until Waylon’s stomach rumbled, reminding him that he needed to eat. Waylon blushed again but then smiled as Miles silently chuckled. Miles floated off him and Waylon couldn’t help but to stare as he finally noticed that Miles was naked.

 

Waylon licked his lips then shot his gaze up to those grey toned eyes as Miles spoke.

 

“ ** _Later…my Princess…_** ” Miles silently chuckled again, smirking hotly.

 

Waylon pouted slightly at the tease and got up. He saw a clean dress lying on the chair in the corner of the room and had to smile. He grabbed the dress Miles picked out and quickly put it on. It was a little loose but still fit nicely on him, mostly draping over his chest area. Waylon turned and saw Miles putting on the clothes he had picked out for him yesterday. Waylon blushed softly and had to look away for a moment. Miles looked really rugged in the simple clothes; it made his heart beat faster.

 

Waylon was suddenly lifted and brought over to Miles with black hands. He looked down at the packed mist and smiled then took Miles hand when he was close enough.

 

“ ** _Time for food…Princess…_** ” Miles said, briefly leaning down to peck Waylon’s lips which made his heart jump.

 

Waylon giggled shyly and nodded, leading Miles downstairs quickly.

 

“You can watch T.V. or something while I cook. What would you like to eat?” Waylon asked

 

“ ** _I can’t eat…_** ”

 

“Oh…” Waylon frowned slightly, finding that a little disappointing but then smiled at Miles before going into the kitchen.

 

Waylon heard the T.V. turn on as he got out ingredients for something quick. He made a sandwich and took a bite when he was suddenly lifted by black hands once more. Waylon blinked as he chewed then swallowed and took another bite as he was floated into the living room. He swallowed again as he saw Miles’ tense expression and was about to ask what was wrong when he heard the T.V.

 

“ _-from Mount Massive Asylum. The corporation known as Murkoff has been experimenting on the patients there and this footage will show the real aftermath of a riot. We have not been told the name of the man in the video but we will go on this horrifying journey with him as he tries to escape and reveal the truth of what had happened as Mount Massive Asylum._ ” The reporter looked grim as she spoke then the screen changed, showing that same image that was burned into Waylon’s mind.

 

That first moment when he’d been strapped to a chair and that sick bastard _Andrew_ licked his cheek like he had a right to.

 

“P-Please,” Waylon croaked, “t-turn it off…”

 

The T.V. shut off immediately and Waylon quickly found himself wrapped up in Miles’ arms. Waylon shook, a hiccup escaping him as he realized that he was crying. It was so confusing. He felt so tired, happy, yet drained at the same time and all of that together just made his sob like a child.

 

“I-…I don’t want to stay here. I don’t want to be this close to that- that _fucking place!_ ” Waylon spat as he clung to Miles, pressing closer and closer as if he wanted to merge with the man.

 

Miles used the black mist hands to lift Waylon’s face and then he gently kissed the small man.

 

“ ** _Whatever you…want… I will pack…just…eat._** ” Miles said then kissed Waylon again, slowly and lovingly.

 

It made Waylon’s breath hitch and he moaned softly, kissing back. When Miles pulled away the second time, Waylon smiled and nodded.

 

“…I’ll leave it to you then. Don’t forget anything, okay?”

 

Miles nodded with a silent chuckle. He set Waylon down then floated upstairs. He felt relieved and happy on the inside. That place was finally revealed and now everyone knew what kind of fucked up things had happened there. Now Murkoff can’t get away with what they had done.

 

And that wasn’t even the best part.

 

Miles had Waylon now. Though he was technically dead, he still had Waylon and the way Waylon made him feel. He knew he should let go and probably go back to Mount Massive, stay as a guardian and make sure none of the variants get out but… No, Miles was going to be selfish. He was something like a demon now and he would act like it if it meant that he got to stay with Waylon.

 

He was going to keep his Princess forever, and no one could stop him.

 

Downstairs, Waylon shivered hard for no reason. He shook himself and looked around, wondering why he felt so odd for just a moment. He hummed and shook his head, going back to making a few more sandwiches and then grabbing all the food that wouldn’t expire quickly so he could eat on their road trip to find a new home.

 

**The chapter named Mount Massive is now ending. A new chapter will begin. It is time to find a home suitable for a growing family.**

**You have not forgotten your programs nor have you forgiven the virus that will try to take them from you.**

**You must delete the virus named Lisa.**

**Delete**

**Delete**

**Delete**

 

“Soon I will have my perfect family.” Waylon giggled then turned as he felt the brush of mist on his back. He smiled widely at Miles and said,

 

“My love? How do you feel about children?”

**Author's Note:**

> A Lil side note. I just made a text based ask blog for Waylon, Eddie, Walrider!Miles, and Silky!  
> It's called AskTheGluskins on tumblr. Check it out if you want!


End file.
